Una Verdad Impctante
by FabriHero99
Summary: Serena ya esta cansada de que ash no se de cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el, hasta el grado de querer rendirse, pero ash al enterarse de esto se dará cuenta de lo que siente hacia ella y tendrá que ver como declararsele.
Hola amigos lectores de Fanfiction como estan? Pues bien les traigo mi segunda historia aqui de mi pareja favorita, ash y serena. Les agradesco a ANDRE I. SANCHEZ , FANWEB Y A GAMERZX14 por sus sugerencias y comentarios en mi primera historia la verdad me ayudaron a pensar un poco en como mejorar en mis futuras historias se los agradesco de verdad asi que bueno sin nada mas que decir empezemos con la historia...

 _NOTAS:_

 _1- POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI._

 _2-PERDON POR LOS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA (ES QUE ESCRIBO EN TABLETA ELECTRONICA)._

 _3-PUEDEN IMAGINAR A SERENA COMO GUSTEN CON SU PELO CORTO O LARGO._

 **UNA VERDAD IMPACTANTE.**

 **SIPNOSIS:Serena ya esta cansada de que ash no se de cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el, hasta el grado de querer rendirse, pero ash al enterarse de esto se dara cuenta de lo que siente hacia ella y tendra que ver como declararsele.**

Despues de algunas aventuras mas, ash ya ha obtenido las 8 medallas para poder participar en la liga kalos, pero el grupo decidio descansar en una ciudad cerca de donde se realizara el que los 4 fueron al centro Pokemon a disfrutar de un merecido descanso.

Pero no todo estaba bien en el grupo, una chica de cabello color miel esta muy pensativa desde hace unos dias en algo o mejor dicho en alguien que la inquietaba bastante y ya no sabia que hacer asi que decidio salir a dar un paseo a ver si podia tranquilizarse.

Oigan chicos si no les molesta ire a dar un paseo para conocer el lugar. - dijo serena a los demas

Mmm claro esta bien pero ¿no quieres que te acompañemos? - dijo la pequeña bonnie a su amiga.

No gracias quiero estar sola en estos momentos - dijo ella con un tono triste y preocupado.

Dicho esto salio del centro pokemon hacia algun lugar un poco solitaro para poder pensar muy bien en lo que le de algunos minutos llego a un bonito jardin un poquito apartado de la ciudad en donde se quedaron, ya ahi pensaba...

SERENA (POV)

Ya no se que hacer por mas que me esfuerze por demostrarle a Ash lo que siento por el no se da cuenta de nada desde que me invito a viajar con el me he sentido asi con las ganas de decirle lo que siento pero no tengo el valor para hacerlo y todas la veces que he estado sola con el siempre piensa en sus batallas y estartegias como cuando estuvimos en coumarine a veces quisiera que se de cuenta de lo que intento demostrarle, creo que mejor me rindo en tratar de decirle que me gusta y asi tal ves todo este mas tranquilo pero no se, no estoy segura.

FIN DE SERENA (POV)

Mientras tanto en el centro pokemon los demas ya se habian dado cuenta de que la actitud de serena habia cambiado un poco en los dias anteriores asi que se preguntaban a que se debia.

Mmm oye clemont no sabes que le pasa a serena ultimamente ha estado callada y un poco solitaria. - pregunto ash al inventor.

No ash no se nada de eso aunque si es un preocupante - dijo clemont a su amigo.

Si la verdad si quisiera saber que le pasa - dijo el azabache.

Pero la verdad es que Bonnie sabia la razon por la que Serena estaba muy triste pero no sabia si decirselo a los tomando valor decidio decirselos.

Mmm chicos yo se porque serena actua asi. - dijo la niña un poco nerviosa y ansiosa ya que iba a decir una verdad impactante (DE AHI EL TITULO XD).

En serio pues por favor dinos querermos saber - dijo ash un poco preocupado por saber la razon lo la que su amiga esta asi.

Bueno digamos que es un problema amoroso... - dijo bonnie empezando a recordar de lo que hablo con serena hace una semana.

 **FLASHBACK**

Despues de un dia mas de viaje los chicos buscaron un lugar para acampar despues de cenar fueron a sus respectivas tiendas para descansar pero serena no podia conciliar el sueño porque estavo cerca de confesarse a ash pero el miedo le gano y no pudo hacerlo,asi que decidio salir un momento para al salir sin querer desperto a bonnie.

Mmm que extraño a donde va serena sera mejor que la siga. - dijo ella saliendo tambien de la tienda.

Asi que la sigo hasta un pequeño lago que estaba cerca de ahi pero vio que ella estaba llorando asi que tranquilamente se acerco hacia ella y le dijo.

Oye serena que te pasa? - le pregunta la niña a su mejor amiga muy preocupada.

Oh bonnie no no es nada grave. - le dijo ella secando sus lagrimas y ocultando su tristeza.

Seguro que no es nada grave entonces ¿porque lloras? - le dijo ella un poco autoritaria.

Asi que serena cedio a las lagrimas nuevamente y abarazo a bonnie diciendo.

Oh bonnie es que ya no se que hacer he intentado decirle a ash lo que siento por el pero no de se da cuenta de nada y siempre me gana el miedo. - dijo la pelimiel muy triste.

Ya veo mira sere pequeña pero te entiendo muy bien y se que no es facil confesarse la chico que te gusta. - dijo bonnie sonando muy madura.

Si tienes razon pero ya no se que voy a hacer tal vez lo mejor sea rendirme.- dijo ella aun llorando.

Tranquila serena por favor no te rindas si no le dices a Ash lo que sientes por el te aseguro que tu conciencia no te dejara tranquila. - le dijo niña a su amiga aun llorando.

Sniff.. sniff. si tienes razon no tengo que rendirme debo desmostrale a Ash cuanto me importa. - dijo la joven pelmiel limpiandose las lagrimas y tranquilizandose un poco.

Si serena si se lo demuestras ya veras que se dara cuenta y hasta tal ves sienta lo mismo por ti. - dijo bonnie dandole animo a su amiga.

Si lo hare, gracias bonnie por escucharme eres una buena amiga - le dijo abrazando a la niña con mucho cariño.

Por nada serena eres mi mejor amiga y si necesitas a alguien que te escuche yo estare para ayudarte.- le dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

Bueno creo que ya debemos volver a la tienda estoy muy cansada. - dijo serena bostezando.

Mmm si tienes razon vamos - dijo bonnie tambien ya cansada.

Asi que despues de eso las chicas regresaron a su tienda y desansaron para el dia siguente.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Y eso fue lo que paso...- dijo bonnie terminando de contar la historia y la razon por la que serena estaba triste.

Los 2 chicos obiamente estaban impactados por lo que eschucharon pero sin duda alguna Ash era el mas impresionado al saber sobre lo sentimientos de serena hacia el y la verdad esta muy confundido ya que no sabia que hacer nunca penso que le pasaria algo asi.

En serio dijo eso y porque no me lo dijste. - dijo ash a la niña

Yo pense que ya te habias dado cuenta ya que en estos dias te lo ha demostrado mucho- le dijo bonnie.

Y entonces ash empezo a recordar que los dias anteriores le habia ayudado a mejorar sus tecnicas le habia preparado unos pokelitos solo para el y hasta platicaron sobre como se diviertieron en el campamento de niños.

Oh ya veo yo yo mejor voy a dar un paseo los veo despues.- dijo ash saliendo de centro pokemon ya que queria pensar en ese asunto.

Hermano crees que estara bien?- pregunto bonnie a su hemano mayor un poco preocupada.

Eso creo tal ves se de cuenta de algo que quizas sea nuevo para el - respondio clemont.

Despues de eso Ash va hacia un pequeño parque y se sienta en una banca muy pensativo.

ASH(POV)

Vaya es impresionante saber que le gusto a una chica yo pensaba que por como soy ninguna chica se fijaria en mi y la verdad serena me parece muy bonita y siempre me ha apoyado, claro mis otras compañenas lo han hecho tambien pero ella no se, es muy linda conmigo y no me habia dado cuenta hasta despues de lo que nos dijo bonnie y no soy muy bueno en este tipo de cosas.

FIN DE ASH(POV)

Despues de pensar un poco ash recordo que en la entrada de la ciudad en donde estaban habia visto una tienda en la que vendian cosas para regalarle a las chicas asi que decidio ir ahi a ver podia ver con que regalo le podria decir a serena que tambien le gustaba.

Unos minutos depues ash llego a su destino asi que al entrar pues vio muchas cosas bonitas y pues estaba un poco apenado por no saber muy bien lo que iba a hacer asi que se armo de valor y le pregunto al dueño de la tienda algo un poco penoso.

Am hola disculpe me podria ayudar con algo señor? - dijo ash al dueño de la tienda.

Claro joven en que lo puedo ayudar? - pregunto el señor

Es que vera esto es algo nuevo para mi,bueno me entere de que le gusto a una chica y la verdad es que a mi me gusta tambien, pero no se como decirselo y que podria darle por favor me podria ayudar? - le dijo el azabache al señor.

Oh pero claro jovencito ven conmigo y te ayudare. - le dijo.

Despues de unas horas Serena decidio regresar al centro pokemon ya que empezaba a atardecer asi que se encamino hacia de rato llego a su destino.

Hola chicos... - dijo ella

Hola serena ya estas mejor - le pregunto clemont

si ya un poco mejor jeje no te preocupes. - le respondio ella

Pero serena se dio cuenta de que Ash no estaba con los demas asi que...

Oigan chicos y ash donde esta?- le pregunto ella a los hermanos.

Pues salio desde hace una hora y aun no ha vuelto. - le dijo clemont.

Que pero porque? - pregunto serena

Pues es que bonnie nos conto porque ultimamente has estado muy triste y ash parece que salio a pensar sobre eso. - le respondio el.

Bonnie eso es cierto? - le pregunto ella a la niña un poco sonrojada y apenada.

si es cierto por favor perdoname es que queria ayudarte. - le comento un poco asuatada ya que penso que estaba muy molesta con ella.

ahhh bueno no te preocupes por ello hablaremos de eso despues voy a ir a buscarlo para aclarar todo esto. - dijo ella saliendo del centro pokemon nuevamente muy preocupada.

Hermano estara bien no quiero que este enojada conmigo.- dijo bonnie un poco preocupada.

No te preocupes bonnie de seguro todo se arreglara. - le dijo el calmandola un poco.

Despues de esto Serena salio a buscar a Ash pero al no encontrarlo se sintio un poco mal porque penso que ash ya no iba a ser su amiga al saber sobre sus sentimientos hacia el,asi que llego al parque en el que Ash estuvo hace unas horas y ya ahi pensaba en lo que iba a ocurrir.

Despues de rato escucho unos pasos que se dirigian hacia ella asi que volteo a ver de quien se trataba y se sonrojo y asusto al ver que era el azabache que iba hacia ella con una mano en su espalda tratando de ocultar valor ash se le acerco a la chica y le dijo...

Hola serena estas bien?.

Ho.. ho.. hola ash si es...es..estoy bien.-le dijo ella muy nerviosa

¿Seguro que estas bien?, ¿porque estas nerviosa? - le pregunto el azabache.

Mmm no no por nada jejejeje. - le respondio ella menos nerviosa.

¿Seguro? ¿no sera porque ya se lo que sientes por mi? - le pregunto de nuevo.

Serena se quedo muy impactada ya que no sabia que responderle y tenia miedo sobre como reaccionaria ash pero supo que ya no habia marcha atras asi que tambien se armo de valor y se confeso...

Si ash es por eso yo te quiero mucho pero no como amigo sino como algo mas por como eres valiente, decidido, no te rindes todo eso me gusta de ti y si ya no vamos a ser amigos esta bien yo te entiendo. - le dijo ella muy apenada y asustada por la reaccion que el podria tener.

Serena tengo que decirte que he tenido amigas en diferentes regiones pero nadie es tan bonita como tu siempre me has animado siempre me has demostrado que me quieres y yo que no me habia dado cuenta hasta que dos personas me hicieron ver lo importante que eres para mi...

 **FLASHBACK**

Ash le habia contado al dueño de la tienda a lo que fue y asi surgio la siguente platica...

Y dime muchacho que es lo que te gusta de esa chica? - le pregunto el hombre.

Pues ella es muy bonita, siempre se esfuerza en sus competencias me anima y me ayuda en mis batallas y la verdad nunca he conocido a otra chica como ella - le dijo ash.

Oh ya veo pues te rencomiendo que le digas todo eso porque es lo que sientes en tu corazon y que le des esto ya veras que funcionara y le gustara...

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Asi que ves me he dado cuenta de que me gustas muchisimo eres una gran chica y se que actuo a veces sin pensar y que soy algo despistado pero ahora despues de lo que dijo bonnie y ese amable señor me doy cuenta de que te quiero.- le dijo ash a la linda pelimiel.

A Serena se le salian unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad y de la emocion abrazo a Ash...

No puedo creer que me hayas dicho eso estoy muy feliz - dijo ella muy contenta y con lagrimas.

Me alegra saberlo. - y despues del abrazo ash saco un anillo plateado con una corazon y le dijo a serena.- Esta es mi manera de preguntarte. Serena ¿quieres ser mi novia?.

Y serena se cubrio la boca con ambas manos de la emocion, aun no creyendo que ash le haya dicho eso pero le dijo..

¡SI ASH SI QUIERO! -

Y despues de eso ash le puso el anillo en su dedo indice derecho y despues la beso muy tiernamente y ella muy feliz correspondio ese beso y aparte el lugar era muy hermoso ya atardeciendo con los fletchings volando y ellos bajo todo eso lo volvia aun mas especial.

Despues se separaron y se viejon a los ojos muy felices.

Ash este es ell dia mas feliz para mi. - le dijo la joven pelimiel a su novio.

Y habran mas dias como estos te lo prometo. Te Amo Serena. - le dijo ash a su linda novia.

Yo tambien te amo Ash.

Y se besaron nuevamente depues del beso decidieron regresar al centro pokemon y contarle su relacion a los llegaron los hermanos los recibieron muy amigablemente...

Hola chicos todo bien? - les pregunto clemont.

Si amigo todo de maravilla. - le dijo ash para despues tomar la mano de su novia y clemont un poco sorprendido les dijo

Chicos acaso ustedes ya son...?- iba a pregunta el pero serena dijo.

Si ash y yo somos novios. - dijo ella muy feliz.

Vaya felicidades muchachos. - le dijo clemont a la pareja

Mmm serena perdon por haberle dicho a los chicos sobre eso. - dijo bonnie muy apenada a serena pero ella se le acerco y le dijo..

No te preocupes bonnie no pasa nada ya que gracias a ti estamos juntos. - le dijo tanqulizandola y abrazandola.

Bueno chicos que tal si nos vamos a descansar mañana sera un dia largo. - sugirio clemont

Si vamos la verdad ha sido un dia muy impactante. - dijo ash pero antes le susurro algo a serena.- oye en la noche nos vemos en la azotea si?

Claro ash nos vemos ahi.- le repondio ella.

Asi que ya entrada la noche Serena fue a la azotea a buscar a su novio cuando llego vio que el ya estaba alli.

Hola ash ya estoy aqui pasa algo? - pregunto ella.

No no pasa nada es que te queria decir algo mas. - dijo el a su chica.

Bueno dime por favor.

Esta bien pero por favor mira las estrellas si? - le pidio el

Ah bueno esta bien - y dicho esto ella elevo su vista al cielo y vio muchisimas estrellas.

Bueno mientras las ves te dire un pequeño poema. dijo el azabache para despues recitar el poema.

 **CUANDO VEAS LAS ESTRELLAS**

 **ACUERDATE DE MI**

 **PORQUE EN CADA UNA DE ELLAS**

 **HAY UN BESO PARA TI**

Despues del pequeño poema serena abrazo a ash y le dijo

Gracias fue muy hermoso Te Amo Ash. - Dijo ella abrazando a su querido azabache.

Y yo a ti mi hermosa Serena. - Dijo el para besarla bajo el cielo estrellado.

 **FIN**

Bueno que les parecio mi segunda historia dejen sus comentarios con sus sugerencias e ideas para futuras historias que haga sobre esta pareja y sobre que les gusto y que de irme qusiera decir unas cosas.

1-Les recomiento que lean la historia titulada ( YO NUNCA TE ABANDONARE) de GAMERZX14, la verdad es una muy linda historia es la que mas me ha gustado y creo que les gustara tambien.

2-Posiblemente mis siguentes fanifcs no sean de esta pareja porque tengo otros proyectos en mente pero tengo la idea de escribir despues una historia d capitulos sobre ash y serena de niños en el campamento ya que tengo varias ideas asi que si les gusta la idea haganmelo saber.

3-Si conocen a otros lectores que les gusten algunas de las parejas que tengo en mi BIO comenteles para que me den ideas para escribir sobre ellos.

Bueno sin nada mas que decir espero esten bien diganme sus historias para que las lea ya que he leido muy poco ultimamente y quisiera leer nuevas historias asi que cuidense mucho y nos vemos hasta la proxima.


End file.
